Mentor
by Miss Sammi Potter
Summary: Roxas is starting university, and the school has assigned him a red headed upperclassmen as a mentor for the first semester. Akuroku
1. Chapter 1

Oh, my gosh. My first Kingdom Hearts story _with plot_. How has this not happened sooner.

I don't own anything! I wish I owned Axel. But..well, you know.

* * *

Roxas shifted in his seat, bored. He was paying attention, really, but all the woman at the front of the lecture hall was doing was telling them about the campus. It was interesting, but it was definitely more suited to those students who hadn't grown up down the street from the university their entire lives.

College orientation. He had thought it would be a bit more exciting than this. But really, he shouldn't have been surprised. It was a small school. Eighty five percent of the students lived off campus, at their own homes. They weren't even given a tour of any type. Just handed a map within their other almost useless handouts.

Sora, his twin, leaned back in his seat next to him and yawned loudly. Roxas glanced over at him, not really caring how obnoxious he came off. They were sitting in the very back of the lecture hall, which meant there were a good three hundred people in front of them. Any action Sora, or Roxas even, managed would go unnoticed. Especially something as small as a yawn.

"Now, if you turn to the purple hand out paper… This one. The paper is purple, people. Yes. That one. You'll see that your student e-mail has been shared with one upper classmen in our new student orientation program. Don't worry, none of your personal information has been given out. Just your first name. It goes through your school e-mail, and everyone we let into the program has been pre approved. The purpose of this is so you can have someone who is more experienced with the campus to help you…"

"I don't need that." Sora whispered Roxas' direction. "I've got Riku."

Roxas nodded, and turned his attention towards the front again.

"You don't have to respond. It's completely optional. Your mentor has already sent you an e-mail introducing themselves. Their purpose is to help you if you need it. Although I do strongly advise you to take advantage of this. University is a big step. I know most of you have friends in this room that are your age, but sometimes it's always good to have someone who can show you the way. With that being said, you can access your school e-mail at the schools website under current students using the information on the yellow paper. Yellow. And… I think that's about it. So, if you have any questions, I'd be more than happy to stick around and answer them for you, if not, you're all dismissed and we'll see you at the start of the fall semester!"

Roxas and Sora slid out of their seats and made there way slowly down the steps. Was is absolutely necessary to walk down the stairs slow as possible? This was the one problem with sitting at the top of the lecture hall class, Roxas realized. It took forever to get out.

Once they exited the room, Sora fell into step beside Roxas and they made their way towards the parking lot. They literally lived down the street, but they still drove to school. If they drove, they could sleep in longer. Less time to get there and all.

"So, what did you think?" Roxas asked Sora, as the brunet unlocked their car and they climbed in.

"I can't wait!" Sora exclaimed. "Finally get to be in school with Riku again! Last year took _forever_."

Roxas laughed. "It's nice to them to set us up with mentors, though. Don't you think? I mean, even if we do know people here already."

Sora nodded, as he backed out of their parking space and eased into the traffic trying to leave the parking lot. "Yeah. I mean, at first I was like 'Oh, I don't need this. I have Riku!', but then I realized as we were walking out, what if Riku makes fun of me for something? Or there's something I don't want to ask him exactly. Because I don't think he really needed help when he started, cause, I mean… He's _Riku_…"

Roxas sent him a disbelieving look. "Riku won't make fun of you. He's your boyfriend."

Sora snorted. "Have you _met _Riku?" He laughed. "Oh, I love him. He loves me. But he always teases me."

"I guess I don't know what happens behind closed doors." Roxas mumbled, watching the street before them as they finally made it out of the parking lot.

"I could tell you if you really want to know." Sora offered, causing Roxas to laugh some more. "No thanks. You keep that to yourself."

"Maybe you'll meet a girl this semester, Rox!" Sora said suddenly. "You haven't been with anyone since Namine junior year.."

"Maybe," Roxas replied. "But that's not why I'm going to school, Sora."

"I know that." His brother replied, turning on to their street. "But there's always the chance, right?"

"…Yeah."

Sora pulled the car to a stop in front of their house. Roxas waiting until Sora had taken the key from the ignition before opening his door and getting out. He pulled his house key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Stepping inside, he wasn't surprised to find the house completely quite. Their mother was at work, and their father was out of the picture. No one was home but them.

"I'm going to find something for lunch." Sora said, as he followed Roxas into the house and closed the door behind them and making his way straight for the kitchen.

Roxas nodded, heading towards the stairs. "I'm going to go check my e-mail, then I'll come help you look."

"Kay!" Sora called.

Holding the folder full of hand out sheets he had received at the orientation close to his chest, Roxas made his way up the stairs. Entering his room, he dropped the folder down onto his desk, grabbed his lap top, and dropped himself onto his bed.

He didn't have to wait long for his laptop to load, he had just put it into hibernate this morning, he entered his password and clicked on the tab for his e-mail.

He didn't have much in his regular account. Just a few notices from a few websites he used. He was about to go join Sora in the kitchen with his quest for food when curiosity got the better of him.

Opening a new tab, Roxas entered the url for the schools website. Going to 'current student', he saw the netmail log in box. Thinking quickly about the log in name he had received earlier that day, he signed into his school e-mail account for the first time.

He had three e-mails. One was a welcome letter. The second was from the office of financial aid about his loans and when they would be applied to his account. The third was the letter from his mentor. He clicked on the link to open it.

_Hey kid, the name's Axel. Memorize it, because you'll need me eventually. Just send it to this e-mail. I'll get back to you as soon as I can, but I'm kind of busy. Good luck._

Roxas stared. That wasn't exactly what he had been expecting. If this Axel was so busy, why was he even in the mentoring program? Clicking the reply button, he positioned his fingers above the keyboard and threw a response together.

_Thanks for mentoring me, Axel. I'll try not to be too annoying to your busy schedule._

Roxas read it over once, knowing full well that his sarcasm wouldn't transfer well over text and clicked 'send'. It was just his luck to get the mentor who seemed to have a bit of an attitude problem. Sighing, he closed his laptop and went to join his brother in the kitchen.

He still had two months until the semester started anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

It was right after dinner that night when Axel e-mailed him back. Roxas hadn't been expecting it at all. Part of him assumed Axel would ignore him until the semester started. The part of him who had been hoping he would e-mail back eventually hadn't been expecting a reply so soon. After all, the guy had told him that he was busy. He must have a free night or something. Roxas was sure he had simply gotten lucky and caught Axel at a good time.

Regardless of what the situation actually was, Roxas found he was pleased. He wanted to hear about college from someone other than Riku.

Riku, as much as Roxas didn't mind him, lead the ideal life. Great looks, great personality, he'd always been popular, did all sorts of sports when they were in high school… And was currently doing excellent in all his college courses.

Roxas wanted to hear about college from a normal persons point of view. Someone who actually had to study. Someone who would be like him, and pulling out their hairs around the time of their first midterm exam.

Not like Riku, who had spent the entire week of both midterms _and _finals at their house hanging around with Sora. Although, when Roxas brought this up with his mother once during conversation one morning about school, she had promptly suggested that perhaps Riku had been relieving some pre exam stress with Sora, if he knew what she meant. Sora had promptly turned red and began to immediately protest, and Roxas swore that was the last time he tried having a serious conversation with his mother.

Smirking at the memory, he clicked the e-mail open.

_Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. I doubt you can annoy me. It's my job, you know? So, kid, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?_

Roxas sighed, and minimized his web browser. He didn't even know how to do that. For some reason talking about himself was one of the hardest things to do. All he ever knew how to say was 'Hi, I'm Roxas. I'm this many years old, and have a twin brother who is the exact opposite of me personality wise.' Not exactly thrilling. None of his interests were things he just out and told others right away, because then he was pegged as the nerdy kid and people teased him. He didn't know if it would be that way in college or not, but decided he didn't want to find out just yet. Closing his lap top, he came to the conclusion that he would come back to it later.

Getting up off of his bed, he made his way out of his room and into the room next door, which was essentially identical to his own, expect considerably more messy.

He didn't even bother to knock, despite the fact he knew full well that both Sora and Riku were in there. Throwing the door open, he found the couple sitting on Sora's bed battling it out over a video game.

Stepping over the wires stretching far across the floor connecting controllers to the counsel, he dropped himself in between the pair. "Hey guys."

"Hey Rox." Sora replied, while Riku nodded not taking his eyes off the game.

Roxas watched them play in silence for a few moments. They were playing a fighting game. His moments of silence were mainly because he was trying to figure out who was playing which character, as it was always more entertaining to watch people play video games if you knew who was responsible for which characters actions.

Once he had figured it out, he leaned up against the wall behind him, and spoke without his eyes leaving the screen. "How would you guys describe me?"

Sora didn't miss a beat. "Clean."

Riku, on the other hand, waited a moment to answer. "Focused. Goal oriented. "

Sora glanced at Riku. "Goal oriented? Who talks like that in every day conversation."

Roxas sighed. "So, I'm pretty lame, huh?"

"Nah," Riku responded. "There's nothing wrong with knowing what you want."

Roxas nodded. He didn't say anything.

"Why?" Sora asked. "Oh, _dammit, Riku!"_

Roxas watched as his twin, older by a matter of minutes, threw his controller down into his lap and turned to glare at his boyfriend.

"It's not my fault you can't talk and play video games, Sora." Riku laughed, setting his own controller down on the bed beside him.

"Whatever." Sora pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and sending a small glare towards the older boy, then returning his attention to Roxas and asking again. "Why, Rox?"

Roxas shifted. "No reason, I guess….What time is it?"

Riku picked up his phone and pressed a button to light it up. "Almost right."

"Ugh," Roxas moaned quietly, draping an arm over his eyes dramatically. "I have to get ready to go to work."

"Work?" Sora blinked. "But doesn't the store close in like two hours?"

"Yeah." Roxas sighed. "But I have to go in tonight to help with inventory. You know, Sora. I've done it before. Where we have to scan every movie after the store closes and make sure everything is accounted for and see what the general public managed to steal from us without us noticing?"

Riku laughed. Sora rolled his eyes.

"Right, right. Shoo shoo." Sora said, motioning at Roxas with his hands in attempt to 'shoo' him from the room. "Go get ready for work. I can't kiss Riku with you in here, anyway."

Roxas snorted. "Since when has that _ever _stopped you before?"

"Good bye Roxas! Have a great night at the video store!" Sora called, getting off the bed and ushering his brother from the room.

Roxas laughed. "Oh, I will. Behave in here. Don't do anything I wouldn't."

Sora rolled his eyes again, before smirking. "Oh, I'm sure we will. Bye!"

And Roxas found himself shut out of the room. Entering his own room, he pulled his uniform out and changed quickly. If he got there quick enough, he'd be able to charge something to drink to his employee account and not have to actually pay for it at the moment.

Exiting his room, he make his way towards the stairs -but not without pounding his fist on Sora's door as he passed it- and out of the house.

Inventory wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it was extra money and quite a bit more than usual, as it usually took three to four hours to scan in every single movie in the entire store. He really wouldn't have ended up doing much else that night anyway, so why not spend it with his coworkers making a little bit of extra cash?

Putting the car into drive, Roxas changed the radio station at least three times before he reached the end of his street. The movie store was about the same distance from home as his soon to be university, so it only took him a few minutes to get there.

Parking the car in the closest parking spot he could find to the store, not bothering to worry about the 'employees park at the back' policy as the store was closing soon anyway, he got out of the car and paused to make sure his shirt was straightened before closing the car door and locking it behind him. As he went to round the back end of the vehicle and make his way into the store, he literally collided right into someone.

"Ah, sorry!" Roxas cried, stumbling backwards a bit and looking up at the person he had walked into.

The guy had to at least have been an entire foot taller than him. His appearance was almost unreal. He was dressed normally enough, jeans and an old rock band shirt, but his hair.. The man had incredible long red spiky hair. Roxas had never seen anything like it before.

"You okay, kid?" The man asked.

"I'm fine." Roxas said quickly. "Sorry about that. I wasn't expecting any one…. The store is normally pretty dead by now and I-"

The guy laughed. "Whatever. It's cool. Have a nice shift, blondie."

Roxas stared in disbelief at him as he grinned a large toothy grin and then turned and walked away towards his own car. He was carrying a bag from the video store, but Roxas was sure he had never seen him before. He was either a new customer, or he was always in on days Roxas wasn't. Which would be really weird if he had managed that, somehow.

Deciding that it really wasn't that important, Roxas turned on his heel and began to make his way into the store. He had a drink to obtain before they closed the register.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter really sucks, I apologize. I had more I wanted to put in, but I got a phone call that really discouraged me tonight. So I'm just going to put this up, and combine the rest I had decided on with the next chapter.

* * *

As Roxas pulled open the door to the store, Namine, who had been sweeping the floor behind the counter dropped her broom and draped herself all over the counter before him.

"Roxie!" She cried out dramatically, grinning up at him. "When you punch in, can you be amazing and put away the new releases?"

Roxas laughed. "Hey, Nam. Was it miraculously busy tonight or something?" He asked, making his way over to the cooler and grabbing a bottle of water. The movies were all lined up along the counter, where they're set after being checked in. During the day the employees on duty are supposed to put them away along the wall. The store is never insanely busy, so it's usually never a problem. They only stay lined up like that when the employees are too lazy to take care of it themselves, and would rather sit around and watch the screener loop trailers over and over again than put the movies away on time leaving them scrambling to put away around fifty plus at a time once the store was closed.

"Not really," She laughed. "But we just had to pull someone out of the database a minute ago.."

Roxas nodded. That must have been the red head he had ran into on his way in. Entering his employee I.D. number into the computer so he was on the clock, he then moved to the register and pulled up his account, scanning the water so it was added to his balance. "Was he one of those jerks who get pissed when you have to pull them out? Like it's our fault they haven't been in here in six months and the main computer spit them out?"

"No, thankfully." She replied, picking the broom up again. "We just haven't done much around here today. It's been a lazy day."

Roxas nodded. It's always a lazy day when there. He began to alphabetically organize the movies.

The store was set up simply enough. Along the wall, or the shelves lining the entire outer wall of the store, were the new releases. Or, any movie that had come out within a year. In the middle of the store was the video library, where all of the movies went after they reached thirteen months.

Once he was sure the movies were in order, he picked up as many as he could carry and began to put them away.

The rest of the night went as it normally did when doing inventory. They sat on the ground in front of the shelves, the three of them divided between drama, comedy, and action/horror. Then which ever one of them finished first would start the childrens movies. The second would start on the new release wall, and then the last one would start from the opposite end of the new releases and they would meet in the middle.

Roxas glared at a bar code that refused to be scanned. Sometimes he wondered what customers did with these cases. They came back all torn up, the bar code stickers ripped and half missing, when you opened them they smelled of strange things…

"Hey, Rox!"

Pushing a headphone off of his ear (they were used so you could hear the machine beep whenever a movie was scanned properly into inventory), he blinked. "What, Nam?"

"How did orientation go?" She called from drama.

Roxas was in action/horror, so they were literally yelling across the store. "Fine!" He called back. "Exactly what I expected it to be."

"Oh, really?"

Roxas spun around, she was standing right behind him.

"I'm on my way to the kids movies." She explained. "Nothing exciting happened?"

Roxas shrugged. "Not really. Just went over the basics, and I was assigned an upper classmen mentor."

She walked past him, patting him on the head. "Maybe your mentor will be a nice hot guy for you."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "I'm straight, Namine." He called after her.

"Yeah, straight as Sora!"

Roxas glared at her, and was about to reply when he was cut off by their manager, Leon.

"That's enough of that!" He laughed, walking out of comedy. "Nam, play nice."

She softly smiled, before turning around and disappearing into the childrens section.

The rest of the night went along quick enough. Before he even knew it, he was back in his own bed room.

It was late, but he didn't feel like sleeping. After messing around on the internet for a little while, he opened up his e-mail and was shocked to find another message from Axel.

_Sorry, that was rude of me. I'll tell you a bit about myself. I'm Axel, got it memorized yet? I'm a Junior this year. This semester is my fifth. Communications major. I don't play sports, I'd rather play video games or watch movies. It's vague, but it's me._

Roxas breathed a sigh of relief. If that was all Axel was looking for when he asked him to tell him about himself, he could have done that when he had read the mail the first time. That was one of his problems, though. He always tried over think everything. Hitting the reply button, he quickly responded with a few basic points about himself before shutting his laptop and going to sleep.

One of his last conscious thoughts was about why everyone around him seemed to like video games so much.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning where summer finally came to a close and the semester began was strangely enough just another morning for Roxas. Until he arrived at the school.

When he had woken up, he had simply rolled out of bed and headed for the shower. After his shower he had gotten dressed and went to Sora's room to force him out of bed.

He had gotten breakfast, and checked his email. There had been one from Axel, wishing him good luck on his first day. As Roxas had shut his computer he wondered if Axel ever left the computer.

During the last few weeks of vacation Axel had sent Roxas random emails about almost anything. The first one explained he wanted to be on a certain level of friendship with him so that when the time came and Roxas did need someone to come to, he wouldn't be worried about asking him anything. Roxas thought it was a good idea, so he replied to the emails. He never once sent one by himself, though. It was always a reply.

As he pulled into the school parking lot, he felt his heart beat pick up. There were at least ten times more cars there than there had been during his orientation. Living so close to the school he had seen the parking lot this full before, but had never actually given thought to it. But now that he was here, and this included him, he was almost shocked by how many people actually went to this school. Without even a second thought, he went directly towards the parking garage.

Even that was full for the first few levels. Finally, he found a spot on the last section before he reached the roof top. Grabbing his bag, he made his way towards the elevator and to his first ever college class.

His stomach was doing flip flops for some reason, even though he knew there was actually no reason for it. Provided he kept up his act of looking calm and collected, no one would even know he was a freshman. If they even cared. This wasn't a big university. The dorm rooms were new, so it was just recently that people had started going to the school. Since it wasn't as popular, and almost every single student who attended lived at home and worked as well, they were more serious. He wasn't at a party school where status was everything. He was at a branch of a huge name school, where the students were serious and actually studious. Parties were almost nonexistent.

In the end, it appeared his stomach had gotten all worked up for no reason. His first day of college classes had gone almost exactly how his first day of high school classes used to go. Professor enters the room, introduces himself, hands out syllabus, goes over the syllabus, and then makes you play a ridiculous self introduction game that everyone secretly hates. Then they let you leave. So much for that high school fairy tale about how down to earth and serious college is.

He only had two classes that day, and they had both gone about the same. He had spent his hour and a half break between the two of them getting food with Sora and Riku at what appeared to be the most ridiculously priced school cafeteria ever. He had made a mental note to bring stuff to snack on next time, but was happy about the break between class regardless.

When he had gone home he just lay He had no homework, and he had requested off work for the day in case he somehow ended up extremely tired, so he lay on his bed with his lap top rested up against his knees messing around on the internet and playing a few games before Sora got home. He sort of wished he had scheduled classes for the same times as his brother.

If this were two years ago he could have called Namine and gone to hang out with her, but he didn't have that option anymore. Well, he _did_, but it was awkward.

The two of them had dated. They broke up on good terms, both of them deciding it was just a little strange and that they were better off as friends. And then one night their friendship went more than a little bit too far.

Roxas wasn't even sure how it had happened. They had been talking, which really had been no big dead since they were basically best friends, and the subject of kissing came up. Namine said something that irked him, and the next thing he knew he had been kissing her and she was kissing back…and they just hadn't stopped.

It was kind of a taboo subject for the two of them. They didn't bring it up. Which would have been fine for Roxas, but the fact of the matter actually was that just because they weren't talking about it…didn't mean they didn't end up doing it again.

A few times he had found himself wondering how they had gone from friends, to a relationship, to just friends again…to friends with benefits. But he didn't fight it. He was a guy, after all.

He had been playing a card game online when his e-mail alert went off. Axel wanted to know how the first day had gone. Roxas smiled. Somehow he had known Axel was going to ask him about it, so through out the day he had noticed a few random points he could bring up when telling Axel about it. He was actually shocked that the email reply to sent to Axel was officially the longest one he had ever sent.

Axel replied instantly, and Roxas found that he enjoyed talking to his new found friend so much that he lost track of time and the next thing he knew Sora was pounding on his door yelling for him to come eat dinner.

Much of the rest of the rest of the night had gone similar to his afternoon, and around midnight Roxas found himself telling Axel he had to get offline as he had classes early again the next day.

He was significantly more relaxed the next morning when he arrived on campus than he had been the day before. He found his classroom with ease but was shocked to find out the majority of the class was already there. Glancing around quickly he noticed two empty spots next to each other in the back corner of the room. Going to the last row of desks and squeezing his way all the way down the row he claimed the back corner seat as his own. He had been in the process of unzipping his backpack and digging out a notebook and pen when he saw someone take the previously empty seat next to him. Glancing up his eyes widened when he saw it to be the guy with the red hair he had ran into outside the video store.

For some strange reason his heart skipped a beat.


	5. Chapter 5

My apologies for the wait. In my defense, I am going to school and I work at Toys R Us…and it's been officially Christmas there for about two weeks now. I've been SO busy…

* * *

For some reason Roxas found it was difficult to pay attention in class. The Professor rambled on about things he already knew, such as University Attendance Policy, and things he actually needed to pay attention to because he didn't already know, such as policies for that particular class.

No matter how much he tried to give the man at the front of the room his undivided attention, his gaze kept shifting either at the guy in front of him with this ridiculous half mullet hair style thing, or to the side at the red head. At this moment in time the red head was slumped back against the wall chewing on his pen. Roxas glanced back up at the teacher. He had set his copy of the syllabus down, and was looking at the expectantly.

"So partner up. There are six people per row. Just go straight back. People in seats 1, 3, and 5 turn around. 2, 4, and 6, your partner is in front of you. Get to know each other, because that's your partner for whatever group projects I decide to assign this semester."

Their Professor had been silent for possibly all of five seconds when the guy in front of him spun around in his seat.

"Hiya!" He grinned.

Roxas blinked, before grinning back at the guy. "Hey."

"I'm Demyx." The guy said. "Nice to meet you~!"

"Roxas." He said, extending his hand. Demyx gripped it excitedly.

"I love meeting new people! You look young, you a freshman?"

Roxas laughed. This guy was practically bursting with energy. "Yeah…"

If anything Demyx's grin grew wider. "I knew it. I'm a Junior."

Part of Roxas felt a bit saddened at this revelation. He didn't want to be taken as the little kid in this, but it might be unavoidable. Then again, Demyx really wasn't giving off the vibe that he would be one to make fun of Roxas or treat him like a kid. If anything maybe Demyx would help him out and show him how college work was supposed to be done.

"Sooooo, tell me about yourself!" Demyx urged, leaning over the back of his seat.

"Uh," Roxas laughed. "I suck at this! I don't know. I have a twin-"

Demyx gasped, causing Roxas to cut off, and the red head and his partner to look over. "You have a twin! NO WAY."

Roxas let out a nervous laugh. "Uh, yeah.."

The red head snorted. "Jesus, Dem. Don't scare the kid."

Demyx threw an obviously fake glare at him. "You stay out of this! Get back to interviewing Zexy!"

Roxas allowed himself to look over at the red head again and noticed a silver haired guy was leaning over the back of his seat in a similar fashion to Demyx, only with his elbow resting on the red heads desk with his head resting against his hand.

The red head laughed. "Interview him, right. Because I have no idea who he is."

"_Exactly_." Demyx replied. "Now leave us alone." he turned back to Roxas. "Sorry about him. He's a horrible best friend."

"_Hey!_"

"Ignore him." Demyx replied. "That's really cool that you have a twin, though! Are you identical?"

At least this was a question he could answer without hesitation. "No. We're really similar though. We have a few obvious physical traits that differentiate us from the other. His hair is much darker than mine…"

"Cool! I don't have any siblings. Just annoying best friends." He ignored the red heads call of 'You're the annoying one'. "Sometimes I wish I had a sibling. But whatever.. You work?"

"Yeah. At a video store-""I _knew _you looked familiar." Cried out the red head. "You're the kid who ran into me!"

"_Axel_!" Demyx cried out in frustration.

Demyx continued to scold the red head, but Roxas immediately zoned out. Axel? That was just a coincidence, right? Or maybe not. That didn't seem like that popular of a name. Could this guy be the one he had been talking to nearly every single night for the last two months or so through email? It seemed a little weird that if he was, that they would have a class together, and that they'd end up sitting next to each other. Then again maybe not, tiny campus and all….

"You okay, kid?" The red head- Axel, asked.

Roxas nodded and went to reply, when the Professor called their attention. "It seems we've run out of time, so I will see you all next class!"

Instead of continuing their conversations, everyone around him focused on putting their things away and getting everything together before leaving the room.

Roxas' second class was significantly less eventful, and was a computer class. They had to pull up the class syllabus via their schools online class program. Once he had the document loaded, he moved to his e-mail. He once again only had an email from Axel, with a reply about what they had been talking about last night and wishing him a good second day-and that he was upset that he scheduled himself for an early morning class.

Ignoring the professor, because he knew he really wasn't missing much of anything and that anything he would need would be written on the syllabus, he composed a quick response. He moved the mouse over the send button, but paused. Glancing at the e-mail once more, he took a deep breath before adding in at the bottom one more line.

_Morning classes suck, yeah. I had one this morning. Question, your class wouldn't happen to have been History 152, would it?_


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry everyone. Toy stores at Christmas and college finals are not a forgiving combination… This is kind of a filler to help me get back into the feel of this. I'll be back again much sooner than I was last time, I promise!

* * *

If there was one thing Roxas could tell you about the food in the cafeteria, it was that it was expensive. Not that it was good, since he had never tried what he was about to purchase before, but that he definitely was not going to be making it a habit to eat there often. Shoving the change the cashier handed back to him into his pocket, he picked up his tray and stepped away from the check out line and all the way into the cafeteria looking around for a place to sit where he wouldn't be bothering anyone.

"Roxas!"

His head turned in the direction of the voice. It didn't take him long to spot where it had come from. His vision was immediately drawn to Demyx, from his earlier class, jumping up and down and waving his arms around beckoning him over. He sighed. It wasn't that he wasn't happy that he had apparently made a new friend, he just wasn't sure if he wanted attention to be drawn to him.

Quickly he walked over to where Demyx was, to get him to stop making such a scene, and as he went to sit on the side of the table across from Demyx he noticed Riku was sitting next to the blonde boy looking at him curiously.

"How do you know Roxas?" Riku asked the hyperactive boy.

"We have a class together." Roxas answered for him. "He sits in front of me…We're partners, I guess."

"Small world." Riku replied, taking a sip of his drink.

Demyx nodded. "Yeah! I was trying to get to know Roxas here and Ax kept interrupting!" He frowned, looking over at Roxas. "I'm sorry about him."

Roxas shrugged. "No big deal." He replied, twisting the lid off his drink.

Riku laughed. "You have a class with both Demyx and Axel? You're in for a fun semester."

"Zexy is in there too~!" Demyx called out happily.

"Well, that's good for Roxas here. Maybe Zexion can keep those two in line a little."

It was at that time that Zexion pulled out the chair on Demyx's other side. "At the very least, I'll be trying."

Demyx pouted, latching onto Zexion's arm. "Zexy, don't be mean!"

Roxas couldn't help it, he laughed. The older blonde boys antics were amusing.

"Sora should be getting out of class soon." Riku said, looking over at Demyx. "You'll get to meet him today too."

Roxas looked at his watch. His twin would indeed be getting out of class within the next ten minutes.

"Is he going to come straight here?" Zexion asked.

"Yeah." Roxas answered. "Food is involved, so he'll be here."

Demyx leaned over the table towards him. "Have you met Sora already, Roxas?"

Roxas rose an eyebrow and glanced at Riku, who was wearing a smirk, before returning his gaze to Demyx. "Well yeah, he's my twin brother. The one I told you about in class this morning."

The look on Demyx's face was one that a child would have if they were told Santa had come early. "Riku's boyfriend Sora is your twin? _That's so cool!_"

Roxas shrugged. "It's alright."

Zexion, who had pulled out one of his textbooks, looked up briefly. "I met him yesterday. Now that you mention it, I can see the strong resemblance between the two of you."

Roxas pushed the expensive food on his plate around with his fork. "Yeah. We're extremely similar.."

Demyx sat back in his chair. "I can't wait to meet him. I'm almost as exited to meet him as I am the freshman kid that Axel is mentoring."

Riku laughed. "I still can't believe he signed up for that program. He's probably scarring the poor kid."

Demyx laughed. "He's always talking to the guy though. Sometimes I wonder if I'm going to lose my best friend."

Roxas sat very still. It was as though he was frozen to his spot. So the Axel he had met this morning was in the mentoring program? That was just way too much coincidence for a school of this size.

"In fact," Zexion said as he flipped a page. "Axel's heading this way."

Roxas looked up in the direction of the doors and indeed saw the tall red head making his way over towards them.

He panicked. He hadn't checked his e-mail. What if Axel had responded, and it wasn't him? But there really was no chance it couldn't be now, right? He didn't know, and he didn't want to find out. Grabbing his bag in one hand and his tray in the other he stood.

"Sorry, I just remembered something I have to do."

And he left them all sitting there, confused and shocked. But he didn't care. As long as he didn't have to face the guy that was surely the Axel he had been communicating with all summer without checking his e-mail first.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucky for Roxas there was an open computer not far at all from the entrance of the café. He took a seat in front of it and entered in his log-on information. And then he waited.

The wait to long onto the school computer was ridiculous. He understood why, there were a ton of computers on campus, and just as many student using them. They were all connected to the same network, working from the same server, so it really was no surprise. But during moments like these, where he needed them to run quicker, it drove him mad. He needed it to run quicker. He was incredibly anxious, and this computer was testing his nerves.

When it finally did load up, he quickly clicked on the web browser icon. When the window opened, he immediately pulled up his e-mail. And there it was. Axel's reply. Right there, standing out from all the rest in it's larger, bold text. He opened it, eyes widening as he read it's contents.

'_I knew it was you, Roxy. Why didn't you say hi?'_

His heart was beating way faster than it should have been, and he had no idea why. It was just Axel. He had been talking to him just fine through e-mail for a while now. He just…hadn't expected him to be so….tall?

"Roxas?"

He looked up to find Sora standing behind him. "Oh, hey."

The brunette frowned at him. "I thought you were going to get food."

Roxas closed out his e-mail. "I am. Right now. I just…needed to check my e-mail…"

Now there was no escaping. He had forgotten about Sora. He couldn't make up an excuse, his twin would know. Sora knew him too good.

After he logged himself off, he allowed Sora to drag him into the café.

"Roxas!" Demyx grinned as soon as he spotted them again. "You're back already! _And you must be Sora_!"

Roxas knew everyone was staring at them, so he watched the floor. He didn't feel like making eye contact at the moment, and he knew if he looked up that it would be inevitable. Sora, next to him, had responded to Demyx.

Without looking he took the open spot next to Sora and listened as his brother introduced himself to Demyx, Zexion, and Axel and then began answering what Roxas assumed where all the questions Demyx had once asked Riku but had been shot down.

"We've been together long enough to get passed that awkward stage."

Roxas then looked over at Riku, who wore a blank expression on his face as he watched Sora. Demyx seemed a little too interested, Zexion hadn't looked up from his book, and Axel…. Axel was apparently sitting right across from him, staring directly at him.

"That's weird." Roxas told him, finding his courage again. "Stop staring at me."

Axel laughed. "But you're just so cute."

Demyx leaned over Zexion and slapped Axel's arm. "Be nice to Roxas!"

Well aware that he was probably blushing, Roxas looked away. He heard Sora snigger beside him, and decided it was completely justified to elbow him.

"Hey!" Sora cried, scooting a little away from him.

"I _am _being nice, Dem." Axel replied. "That's called a compliment. Those are usually said to be nice."

Demyx sat back in his seat. "Well, stop."

Axel rose an eyebrow at him. "You want me to stop being nice?"

Riku then laughed, causing everyone to look at him. "Just stop trying to embarrass him."

Axel let out a dramatic sigh. "Fine."

Roxas wished the floor would open up and swallow him. He couldn't help but wonder if the situation would be different if he had never responded to that mentor e-mail. Because at the moment, he wished he didn't know so many random facts about the tall boy across from him. Roxas wished that the boy across from him didn't know so much about _him_.

He wished he didn't know his favorite color. Or his birthday. He wished he hadn't enrolled in such a tiny school. It was almost a ridiculous twist on fate, and a cruel one at that, that he met the one person he had been talking to online right away. He wished he didn't feel so awkward in the current situation.

As though some random higher power had granted his wish, Axel stood.

"I have another class to get to. Only a twenty minute break between them this semester."

Zexion glanced up at him. "Every day? Or just today?"

"Every day I have class. Not much free time around the school, but at least I get to go home early." Axel grinned, waving his hand above his head as he turned and began to make his way towards the exit.

Roxas had never been more relieved. Axel hadn't called him out in public about their online friendship…but what would come later, when they were both at home online?


End file.
